


Love Part 1

by chillbill3



Series: Love in Parts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Astrology, F/M, The zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillbill3/pseuds/chillbill3
Summary: It's Aries season. And I find myself with Pariston Hill.





	Love Part 1

“Love Part 1″

Pariston, “the rat” “king of kickbacks” and I “fall in love”. We say that to outsiders while looking down our noses, but always keep our fingers crossed. When I say it in a meeting I put my hand on his back so close that he can feel as my fingers cross.

When we’re apart from each other I’ve never said anything about him unless directly asked. Sometimes I question back, “Who?“

Sometimes, I wonder if that’s true. That I don’t know him. Then I forget about it because honestly, I don’t care. Sometimes I think, maybe I should be scared. I don’t push that thought away. Not at all. It drives the excitement. My Mars is in Scorpio, and they say Scorpio is ruled by the planet Mars.

When I heard he was in the Zodiac’s my stomach caught bees. I’ve never been sweet enough for butterflies. Neither is he. We meet in Aries season. That’s my moon. I ask him about his birth chart but he won’t tell me. Pariston accuses me of trying to steal his credit card. He caught on. Still, I want to know his sun. He won’t tell me. He would love it if I chalked it up to paranoia on his part. Wouldn’t we all rather be paranoid than right. He’s probably just a Cancer and critically ashamed. Somehow, that makes him sexier.

Soon, the problem of my plot to steal his credit card info being spoiled doesn’t matter. He buys me all sorts of lavish gifts. That really doesn’t matter to me. The thrill of stealing from a man is what fills me. But for now, expensive lingerie, shoes no other woman should be able to walk in, and the reality that he is “the rat” will have to do. Is the dick that good? No. But does it have to be? This is Aries season after all. He is the zodiac.

Weeks pass, looking down our noses gets boring. Well, it could never truly get boring for Pariston. Neither could the fact that we aren’t in love. It’s the best upside we have to this agreement. The problem lies in that; this is an agreement. A solid steady thing. Where is the tempestuous nature of this? The storm waves have calmed, and now we are stuck at seas. The sun in the sky is iclemence on our relationship. God. There it is again. “Our relationship.” What can I do when the most between us in an upsurging swell.

I decide to steal his credit cards again. It’s fun. I find out he’s a Taurus. He’s a Taurus, and he’s that messy? He should be critically ashamed. I don’t triple check to make sure I don’t leave a trace. Is something keeping me here. Something.

Mars is in retrograde. I know too much. He is too much. I scream I don’t love you. It’s the best night of our meeting. In the morning, I see his face. I sleep in his bed tonight, and I wake up with the morning sun. What am I doing here. Fuck it all. I did this to me. But it is his fault. How can I punish him. I whisper to him, “I love you.”

Books, tee-shirts, jeans, that dress I never wore, and my period panties are flung into my suitcase half folded. Thousands of dollars of lingerie are still hanging in the third closet. As if I would keep anything I let him fuck me in. In the end, my whole life fits into one gucci duffle bag. I walk out in a pair of Manolo Blahnik’s I bought when I opened those credit cards in his name. I worked for them, now they’ll work for me.

He’s sent a death squad after me. I don’t know if he called them before or after I left, but it was definitely in wake of this “I love you.” I dropped a bomb in his bed. And not just in the form of words. I’m not sure when he hired the death squad. If it’s special to me, since when he had them at standby. If it was after I spent the night at his house, then I’ll be disappointed. He should have hired them sooner, or I didn’t do my job correctly.

It’s nearly Gemini season. I am moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> i sent this to a friend who's never heard of hxh, and she said, "that was weirdly hot. was it about a rat?" honestly, i don't know. i'm on the greed island arc.


End file.
